One Shots Random
by PyrusAngel
Summary: New Ryoma X Sakuno oneshots nothing to do with each other just didn't feel like separating them.
1. April Showers

Angel: Okay I know I look the beginning of Contract by Olivine. Hope you all like it. TERRA!!

Terra: Alright! Alright! Alright! We own nothing but Olivine does own the beginning of her own story. Hope you all like it and its time for my nap.

Angel: Oh this is my new thing one oneshot for P.O.T per a month. This one is obvious.

April Showers

Ryuzaki Sakuno couldn't believe it.

Her long time friend and crush, Echizen Ryoma, had agreed to go out with someone else. The seventeen-year-old felt almost betrayed. The past five years had been almost like a contract… a promise. Both she and Ryoma had never spoken of their obvious love towards each other though it had been so easy to see.

At first, both had been too shy and stubborn to admit it, and well, they still were. But they both knew about it, and they both, in their head, had agreed to ask the other out when they were ready.

But they had never been ready. Or at least, gotten over their stubbornness. They weren't so shy around each other anymore; in fact, she was his best girl friend and he was her best boy friend. Not in a romantic way.

Sure, there had been times when they had _almost_ gotten to the point of admitting their love. They had kissed once, on a dare. Or just Ryoma wanted his sempais to stop pestering him. It _was_ kind of sweet. He had leaned in at the same time as her and they ended banging noses. When he asked if she was alright (while all the sempais laughed their heads off), she had nodded, blushing furiously. But before she had finished saying yes, he had leaned in and kissed her. The room had became silent but he kept his lips in place.

That was just once… two and a half years ago.

But really, like that was going to happen again.

Sakuno looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Oh Ryoma-kun, what are you doing? I thought you liked _me_… not her. She looked over at Ryoma sitting on his desk with his new girl standing next to him, laughing at something he had just said. Sakuno couldn't help but feel jealous.

The girl deep red head shoulder hair that had a light blue hair clip on the right side holding back her growing bangs. She had light blue eyes that seemed to shimmer with their own light. Her giggle was as light as air and she had a thin body a lot less fragile then

"Sakunoo-channn!!" Tomo had arrived. Ryoma quickly turned at the sound of Sakuno's name, apparently unaware that she had been sitting near the window the whole time. She felt sad he hadn't even noticed her presence. Was he too engrossed with his new girl? Did he forget about her that quickly? _Damn him_… She thought angrily, but then covered her mouth in shock at the incredibly mean thought. Ryoma was able to bring out the true Sakuno.

"Hey Tomo-chan," Sakuno smiled.

Tomo smiled back but then stopped when she saw the way Sakuno's face just fell. Tomo looked around and when her eyes spotted the prince of tennis with another girl. Tomo's self control blew. Her face got bright red her eyes turned bright yellow and steam flew out of her head.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!"

"Wha--" Ryoma jerked his head in Tomo's direction, obviously caught off guard.

Tomo walked to him haughtily and grabbed his arm. "Excuse _me_," she said rudely to the girl who was shocked beyond belief. "Echizen-san, come with me NOW."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and said coolly, "Let go." Only Sakuno could man-handle him like that. Wait, what? In his pause, Tomo pulled him outside.

"What are you _doing_, Echizen Ryoma?" she said, pissed.

"I don--"

"Don't you dare play dumb! What are you doing with that girl?"

"By 'that girl', you mean Ran-chan??"

"YES! I'm just warning you! Bad things will happen if you don't kick your ass back into to order!!" Tomo said her eyes shinning even brighter.

Tomo turned to go back into the classroom, but turned to look at him. "Oh and not by me," she then turned and disappeared back into the class room. When Ryoma walked back in he noticed that none of his fan girls even flinched as he walked into the room.

Tomo must have told them already. Ran walked slowly toward him with a questioning look. Once they were out of the room for their next period Ran finally found the time to ask him what had happened.

"So??"

"So, what??" Ryoma asked as they walked.

"What did she want and why has everyone changed all of a sudden??"

"Che." Ryoma said as he ducked into his next class.

Ryoma dodged Ran's questions for most of the day. It was now lunch and trying to avoid his pestering sempais Ryoma disappeared to the roof. He was surprised to find a girl up there.

She sat in a Seigaku uniform, but Ryoma was sure he had never seen her before. She sat both legs to one side. She had long dark brown hair that fell like a waterfall down her back and landed on the cement roof. When the wind kicked up the waterfall came a live. Whipping left and right, but she only shifted it back behind her ear after the wind had passed.

Ryoma slowly opened the door and walked out onto the roof, pulling his cap's bill down to cover the light blush. He set his bag down and then flopped onto the cement startling the girl. He head whipped around sending her hair flying around.

Her rust colored eyes were filled with shock as she looked into the deep cat-like amber eyes that looked back at her. Sakuno quickly pulled her hair apart and began to braid it with supper fast speed. Ryoma stood again and grabbed her wrist.

"You look better with it down." he said looking into her panicked eyes once again.

"Nyah? I thought you thought my long hair was to trouble some??" Sakuno said haughtily.

"Che." Ryoma said as he walked back to his bag.

But before letting go of her wrist he look the hair ties from her wrist. Sakuno finished the braid when she saw that he had taken them,. She stood and walked back to the prince of tennis, who at this moment was lying on the ground.

"Ryoma-kun...my I have my.." But Sakuno was cut off as the door swung open to reveal Ran.

"Ryoma I have your bento. You left it at home, so I thought I would bring it to you. Momo-chan said you were up here so I came to find you…. Sorry did I interrupt??"

Sakuno sat there looking at the girl with a blush on her face. Sakuno snapped out of her trance and pulled her hair ties out of Ryoma's hands. Sakuno then stood up and grabbed her bento and then looked at the two.

Ran was now next to Ryoma trying to make him eat, but Ryoma kept refusing. Sakuno had tears in her eyes as she dropped her bento and ran off the roof. Ryoma saw this and bolted after her. Ran sat dumbfounded on the roof, but soon she smiled and looked up into the sun.

"I guess he has grown up while he was here." She said with a smile as she laid down on the roof to sleep.

Meanwhile below her Sakuno was still running like mad. She ran through the lunch room with little notice until Momo and Eiji stood and tried to follow her. Sakuno didn't miss a beat, but Tomo and the other girls that like Sakuno stood and blocked the tennis regulars from pursuing her.

Ryoma saw the commotion and decided to take one of the other doors outside. By the time he was out he had utterly lost her. Ryoma wandered around until he saw a flash of dark brown hair catch the sun light. Ryoma was soon on her tail once again.

--Sakuno P.O.V--

She ran and ran she was deep into the tree line when she stopped. Sakuno was off the dirt path and had found her secret gazebo. As Sakuno stepped into it the dark clouds opened and the sky opened.

The gazebo was huge, but old. The roof was still strong enough to hold back the rain. Sakuno walked deeper into the gazebo. In the center there was a stone garden that these blue and amber flowers grew. Sakuno sat and fluffed her hair out of the half braid.

She bent and picked up a fallen steam. As she did the steam broke off. Sakuno felt sorry for the plant, but still tucked it behind her ear. The flower shined with the fresh dew on it. Sakuno stroked the plant, and as she did she remembered what had happened on the roof just a few minutes before.

The tears fell slowly at first and then they fell freely like the rain. Sakuno didn't here the person's foot steps that slushed through the mud and through the rain.

--Normal P.O.V--

Ryoma kept running and running and soon passed a strange gazebo, but a golden light of brown hair and turned around. There in the center of a huge gazebo she sat shaking like a leaf. He slowly stepped forward till he stepped out of the mud and into the gazebo.

His sudden noise made her jump and look at him. Her eyes were light pink which only made her look more like a princess in his eyes. She had a strange deep blue and amber flower that seemed to glow with its own light.

"Sakuno…." Ryoma said as he walked forward to hug her, but she dodged his arms.

"What do **you** want go hang out with your girl friend!!" Sakuno said as she stood and was about to run out of the gazebo but Ryoma caught her wrist.

"What are you and Tomo thinking today?? She…." but Ryoma was cut off by a HUGE gust of wind which blew his hat off.

Sakuno saw that the hat flew on top of the flowers, but something after that gust of wind was off. She looked up at Ryoma and saw him blushing. Sakuno blushed and looked at her feet. Ryoma lifted her chin and kissed her, but Sakuno was shocked and slapped him.

"WHAT is with you!! You have a girl friend!! I still…" But Sakuno stopped.

Ryoma watched as her eyes looked up at him and what he saw shocked him. Sakuno the sweet kind girl with the rust colored eyes, were now deep shining silver. Ryoma backed away from her and then remembered something Tomo had told him.

**--Flashback-- **

"**YES! I'm just warning you! Bad things will happen if you don't kick your ass back into to order!!" Tomo said her eyes shinning even brighter.**

**Tomo turned to go back into the classroom, but turned to look at him. "Oh and not by me," she then turned and disappeared back into the class room. **

**--End Flashback-- **

"_Oh so that's what she meant. Oh Shit!!" _Ryoma thought.

"_No kidding it took you that long??"_ Complained Ryoma's inner.

"No…You're an ass!! A double crossing ass…You've know that I like you since the first time I met you so why must you ignore me?? YOU'RE A F BAKA!!" Sakuno said as she began to move forward and try clocking him with her fist.

But instead she scratched him across the cheek. Blood trickled out, but she still tried to kill him. Ryoma touched the scratch and looked back into the deep silver eyes of the girl.

"_Wow this is a different Sakuno. I'm kind of scared of her."_

"_Left hook!! Oh that hurt."_ Called his inner and as Sakuno's fist made contact with Ryoma's stomach.

Ryoma spit and fell back on to his ass. Ryoma was now mad, he stood up and caught the fist that was about to make contact with his face. Ryoma saw her face darken and then tossed her other fist, which was caught as easily as the first.

"Will You LISTEN!!" Ryoma growled as he glared into Sakuno's eyes.

"WHY?? IT'S ALL LIES!!" Sakuno screamed.

As she did Ryoma kissed her again, this time not letting her slap him or kick him. Soon her eyes closed and Ryoma broke the kiss. He looked and saw he rust colored eyes open and look at him. They were brimming with tears and then the tears slowly fell once again.

"Sakuno-chan I don't have a girlfriend." Ryoma blurted out.

Sakuno's head was slanted as she looked at him with a huge question mark over her head.

"Then who is that red haired girl, Ran, to you then??" Sakuno asked as she looked up at him.

Ryoma lifted her chin and walked her to the railing and sat with her in her lap. Ryoma smirked and kissed her forehead, "No my princess, she's only my buggy cousin."

Sakuno felt so stupid that she closed her eyes and tried to bang her head against Ryoma's chest, but he stopped her. She looked up and he pointed to the sky. She looked to and saw that the rain had stopped just like all showers.

Ryoma stood with Sakuno still in his arms. Ryoma walk and picked up his hat and placed it gently in her head. Sakuno looked so cute with the white cap on her head and a blue and amber flower still behind her ear.

Ryoma and Sakuno walked hand in hand to the edge of the gazebo. Ryoma turned and picked her up into his arms. Ryoma carried her bridle style so she wouldn't get muddier then she already was. Sakuno giggled before allowing her prince to carry her back to the school.

"Sakuno…"

"Yes Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as they walked.

"You can drop the suffix and also when ever you're angry with me can you come here??"

"Sure but why??"

"Cause this is our place where we can talk and make up, and so I know where to find you." Ryoma said.

"Hai," Sakuno said sleepily, "I would like that a lot."

As the two walked back Sakuno fell into a lights sleep while she listened to Ryoma's slow motions and steady heart beat. When they reached the school the final bell that released them from their hell hold rang. They passed the tennis courts and were mobbed by everyone. Like who wouldn't?? THE prince of tennis carrying shy, sweet, Sakuno in his arms after they weren't in the last three classes!! **(I know that I would go running…unless I was in Sakuno's place. Any way!)**

"WHERE were you two??" Momo yelled as he raced up after Eiji.

"Nyah Momo they're so KAWAII!!" Eiji squealed as he clung on to Momo's arm.

"Yeah…Yeah I know but its still my cousin." Momo said pulling Eiji off him.

Ryoma looked down at the bundle in his arm. She was still sleeping from her long day. Ryoma looked back up to see Sumire with a frown on her face. Sumire walked forward and hit Momo and Eiji on top of their heads.

"Both of you shut up!! My granddaughter is still sleeping. Ryoma dear take her inside my office."

Ryoma nodded and walked into the school. When he reached the room he found a small couch and tied his sleeping package on top of it. He pulled a chair and sat next to her and watched over her. After a while she began to stir, as Ryoma brushed the stray hairs from her face.

"MM?? R-Ryoma??" She whispered

"Yes??" He answered noticing the absent horrific.

"Oh good I thought I might have dreamt the whole thing."

"No my princess I'm here and I always will be."

"Promise?" she said as she sat up to look into his eyes.

"Forever and for always." Ryoma said as he leaned in and kissed her.

And that promise that day was never broken. And they lived happily ever after.

Angel: At least until the next one shot next month. Which sadly will be in June along with the June one.

Terra: Yeah break time.

Angel: Yeah, sadly we'll be off line till Edward comes back from his trip to Japan which he didn't take us on.

Panda: Bye see you in end of June or early July.


	2. July Nightmares

Sakuno just ran. She had been at Ann's house but left just before sunset or 7:00 p.m. When she had gotten on the bus she saw three men sitting in the back of the bus. She decided to sit up front, but as time flew by the three men never moved. When her stop came she stood swiftly and walked off the bus.

By this time the sun had set and the moon slowly began to rise. Being a waning moon the moon formed the tiniest crescent it could before being a new moon. Sakuno began to walk in the direction of home when she heard two pairs of footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw two of the three men behind her.

She began to make more turns and she also began to walk faster down the streets. But being the shy clumsy girl she is she soon found her self lost. She just kept walking knowing that those two pairs of foot steps still hadn't wavered one bit.

Sakuno was now really being to freak out as she rounded another bend and saw the third and standing half way down the street leaning against a building. Sakuno crossed the street and then saw the man down that street, too.

Not even thinking about where her feet would carry her Sakuno spun on her heal and bolted across the street. She didn't stop running for the same two men still flowed her and were closing the distance between them and her.

Sakuno's eyes began to tear as she felt her strength begin to disappear. She was done for. It was then she saw the third man again and she was shocked. He held a cream and brown cat by the cat's neck.

Sakuno screamed in anger before she picked up her pace again. She grabbed the cat and then slide through the man's legs before he could grab her. Sakuno cradled the cat as she kept on running. She now could hear all three men running behind her.

Sakuno turned and jumped fences, but again her strength began to fail and she began to trip and fall. She turned into an allie way and was shocked to find it a dead end. She was then pushed further into the allie. This caused the girl to fall flat on her face, but then flip in mid air and land on her back protecting the cat in her arms.

"Well missy we final cornered you." one of the men said as the three entered the room.

"Please take what ever you want from me…just leave the cat alone." Sakuno said as she held the cat closer to her chest.

"Fine, but get it out of here!!" The third and tallest man said.

Sakuno sat up and woke the cat. The cat's sapphire eyes opened and looked deeply into Sakuno's. The cat seemed to understand and was waiting for her orders. She bent her head over the cat as if it would help her out of being hurt or raped or killed.

"Please just bring him or anyone to help… but if you can…bring…him" Sakuno said in a very quite plea to the cat before opening her arms and letting the cat run out of the alleyway.

It was as soon as the cat had left that the three men advanced once again on the twin braid girl. The tallest one pulled out a knife and waved the other two to hold her still. The third man began to cut and make deep gashes in Sakuno's clothing.

She was scared. For soon after one of the men holding her let her go, but she still couldn't move. She heard some sliding and muffed yells for help. Suddenly the man with the knife picked her up and through her through the air. She landed on a semi soft thing, which she deducted to be a mattress, but she couldn't think of that for long cause the man had motioned for the two to watch the mouth of the alley.

The man him self looked at her and then began to undress himself. His shirt had been removed and be had moved to his pants when Sakuno closed her eyes. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her fear had paralyzed her so she couldn't move or speak or anything.

"_I'm sorry………I'm so so sorry." _Sakuno said letting a tear fall from her eye.

The man then saw the tear and smirked as he bent over and roughly brushed it away. Suddenly though there was a hiss and something hit him square in his head. He looked around and only saw a yellow tennis ball rolling toward a cat in the middle of the alley.

The cat's sapphire eyes burned in furry as it looked at the man. He felt two things rush past his head and fly down the alley to hit his partners square in the back. They fell as two more tennis balls hit them.

The man looked up to were the tennis balls were coming form. He saw only two amber cat eyes glaring with that same furry and burning passion that cat had. He saw the person through two more tennis balls into the air and before the man could move they both hit him in his face.

The man flew backward only to hit his back on the alley floor. He skidded all the way to the center of the alley were the cat jumped and scratched the hell out of him. The man soon passed out. The cat trotted to the girl who still had her eyes closed.

The cat licked her face, which surprised her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of the twin sapphire eyes. She giggled and soon her body was able to move from the release of her fears.

She saw a shadow jump down from the wall above her and grab the man by his hair and drug him to the mouth of the alley. She then saw him tie the three to the light post and took all of the knives form their pockets.

She then saw this new man turn and walk toward her. She hugged the cat a little tighter until she saw his eyes staring back at her. Those unmistakable amber cat like eyes that she had grown to love so much.

She couldn't hold her self back she dropped the cat, which landed on its feet, and ran toward the man. He stopped as she ran and he dropped his racket and had his arms open to greet her. She ran and ran until she was in his arms and clinging to his jacket.

He closed his arms around her as he felt her tears begin to sink into his shirt. Sakuno couldn't hold it back she just cried and moaned all her fears to him and he just stroked the back of her head.

"Shhh I'll protect you…. Shhh princess don't cry." The man said as he stroked her back trying to soothe her.

He then began to hum and rock her and soon Sakuno's crying began to slow and soon it stopped all together. She turned her head to the side and looked at the wall. She wanted to look him in the eye, but something was strangely wrong. Why was be being like this? So open? And so not him self?

"Oma-kun…" Sakuno began, but he pulled back a little and placed a finger over her lips.

"Hush now… it's all over and I'm here now. Come on lets take a look at you and then I'll take you to my house. We'll call obaa-san and tell her where you are and I'll walk you home tomorrow." Ryoma said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled before letting her headrest on his shoulder. She felt something soft brush by her leg. She turned and saw the cream and dark brown cat sitting by her leg.

"Is he yours?" Sakuno ask as she turned her head to look up into his face.

"Yes, his name is Karupin he was the one who told me to come and save you." Ryoma said.

It was then that Ryoma back her up and looked her up and down. Sakuno blushed knowing how long the rips were and how little clothing still covered her. Her shirt had been torn to just below her bra which was now showing each time she moved her arms. Her skirt had been made even shorter that it only stopped at her upper thigh.

She wouldn't even begin on how her sleeves had been torn off and how there were three long gashes in her shirt between her neck and her breast. Her hair had been pulled out only half way from its original braids.

She blushed even harder as Ryoma came closer and began to take off his jacket. She backed up a little, but his voice was so calm and Karupin's comforting licks made her stop.

"Shhh we have to go to my house and you can't come in looking like that." Ryoma said as he swung the jacket around her and slipped her arms in to the sleeves.

Sakuno giggled as he zipped the jacket up. His tennis jacket was truly much to big for her thin doll like body. Ryoma just rolled his eyes and blushed as he turned around and motioned for her to get onto his back.

Sakuno's giggling stopped as she blushed and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck making sure not to hold on to tight. He then kneeled and scooped up her legs and then they were off out of the alley.

Karupin trotted just a little in front of then and stopped at each corner to wait for them. Soon Sakuno began to fall a sleep from the steady beat Ryoma made as he walked toward his house.

************A little later ************

"Sakuno-chan??" said a new voice with in Sakuno's dreams.

Suddenly there was a bright light that woke Sakuno more then the voice had. Her eyes soon blinked open and saw even through the haze her sleep had brought her into. There in front of the door was a man with light brown hair, which had been cropped so it was not an inch long. He wore a black robe thing, which showed his upper torso that was really dark even for living in Tokyo.

"H-Hai." Sakuno said noticing that she was still on Ryoma's back and was still wearing his tennis jacket.

"Boy what's with this suddenly?? You disappear after dinner and then come up to the front door with the coach's granddaughter on your back?? EXPLAIN!!"

"Yadda" Ryoma said before walking in past the man and then kicking off his shoes softly as to not unbalance the girl on his back.

Ryoma ignored the man, which Sakuno guessed to be his father as he brought her around and gently sat her on the step. Ryoma then removed Sakuno's sandals and then stood to close the door.

As Sakuno still sat there Karupin came up and sat on her lap. She pet the cat who in return sat up and licked her face making her giggle. Sakuno then noticed Ryoma's father looking at her strangle.

"That's strange…Karupin-kun never takes that well to strangers let alone girl strangers. It took him a week to get to like me." Said a new female voice.

Sakuno turned her head to look at the new person. She had long navy blue\black hair and purple eyes. She then noticed that the girl wore a purple shirt that had two black lines that ran across the woman's breast. The woman wore a pair of long jean pants and also wore a white apron that had light pink lace along the edges.

She had a sweet smile when she noticed Sakuno looking at her. The two smiled at each other before Sakuno felt Ryoma next to her again. Sakuno turned her head just in time to see Ryoma smirk and then scoop her up again.

But this time he carried her bridle style up the staircase behind her, but he stopped half way. He turned and looked at the girl with navy hair. He motioned her to come forward. She did and he had said something about boring some of her cloths. She nodded and then Ryoma turned and continued his way up the stairs.

Ryoma walked down the hall until the last door and then walked into the room. Sakuno gasped as she looked around the room. It was huge!! His room was a calming blue with white boarders. His bed which was in the corner looked normal with its white sheets and light blue comforter neatly tucked.

Karupin jumped up out of Sakuno's arms and then ran to the bed, which was were Ryoma was headed. He motioned the cat away as he began to lay Sakuno down on the said bed. She soon sat up, but Ryoma pushed her back down.

"Stay." Ryoma said, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Nanako" Ryoma said as he sat on the bed next to Sakuno.

It was the girl with the black\navy blue hair that came in with a handful of cloths. She motioned for Ryoma to leave. And as she had asked he did leave and soon it was just her and Sakuno.

"Well let me help you up dear." Nanako said as she came toward Sakuno.

Once Nanako had gotten Sakuno up and had taken off the jacket Nanako gasped. She was shocked at the state of Sakuno's cloths.

"What happened?" Nanako said as she began to undress the girl's little clothing.

And so as Nanako began her work on Sakuno's scraps and shallow wounds Sakuno began to tell her the story right after she had left Ann's house. Sakuno winced in pain a few time shocking the cat making him voice his worry, but Sakuno calmed him each time.

"Wow you've had a rough night and now I get why Karu-kun likes you so much." Nanako said after the story was done.

Sakuno nodded and then scooped up the cat. Sakuno was now dressed in a mild sky blue top that had white flowers around the neck, and a pair of matching blue pants that ended at the ankles. The top was spaghetti straps, but they had been tightened so they weren't falling off her body.

Nanako then stood and walked to the door and called for Ryoma. The boy soon showed up at the door as Sakuno pulled the jacket back on. Ryoma thanked his cousin for the cloths, before joining Sakuno on the bed.

After Nanako had left Ryoma stood quickly and closed the door chaining it to the wall slot **(You know that chain lock thing that just allows the door to open so much…yeah that thing)** and Sakuno was glad he had for once Ryoma had sat back on the bed the same man was at the door trying to come in.

"Baka!!! Come back HERE!!!" yelled a woman's shrill voice and then the man was gone and the door was then softly closed.

"What??" Sakuno said but Ryoma answered her unasked question.

"That baka is my father and that was my mother coming to get him so he can behave and leave us alone." Ryoma said with a smirk.

It was only then did Sakuno notice the lack of an important item from her prince's body. His hat wasn't on his head. Sakuno scanned the room and found the hat on the bedpost behind her.

Sakuno giggled a how organized he was. Her giggling had caught Ryoma's attention. He turned and saw her looking at his hat on the bedpost and then at Karupin who had chosen that moment to pull out his toy and jump on Sakuno's lap.

It was while she was playing with the cat the Ryoma stretched behind her and grabbed his hat and placed it on his cat's head. Again making Sakuno laugh. Karupin then sat and cocked his head to one side looking at the two of them.

Ryoma sighed, "I'm glad your felling better. After what happened tonight."

Sakuno stopped laughing and look out the window. Ryoma paused thinking she hadn't gotten over it, but after a moment she whipped around and looked at him a smile gracing her face.

"It was okay I knew my prince would save me." Sakuno said with a blush as she touched the tennis jacket that covered her tang top.

"Good. Oh I also called your obaa-san. She said she'd be by tomorrow to pick you up."

"T-That's go-go-gooood." Sakuno said with a yawn.

"I bet your tried here take the bed," Ryoma said as he stood up and pulled back the covers.

He saw she about to argue again, but he stopped her. He placed a finger over her lips and bent his head down and kissed her forehead. When he back up he saw her deep red face and smirked. He unzipped the jacket and slipped it off her slim arms. He turned and draped it over the chair in front of the small wooden desk. He then turned his attention back to her and he began to tuck her.

He then walked to the door and flicked the light switch. Once they were out he walked right back to her. His cat like eyes saw something that made him worry. Sakuno lay there shaking under the covers. He took a deep breath as he sat on the bed next to her. His hand brushed gentle against her face, which made Sakuno jump.

"Shhh your alright now. No one will hurt you ever again. Not while I'm with you and I will always be near you to protect you." Ryoma said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Why?" Sakuno asked lightly.

"Cause you're my princess."

"No why are you being like this when you'll just turn a cold shoulder to me when the sun rises tomorrow..." Sakuno said a single tear falling again from her eye and landing on Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma sighed as he turned and lay next to her. He slide under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. Sakuno wiggled a little, but she soon calmed as she heard Ryoma begin to hum the same calming tune as earlier. Sakuno began to fell her eyelids falling closed and her breathing slow and come in time with Ryoma's heartbeats.

Soon Ryoma could feel her breath even out as she fell asleep. He smirked as he lifted him self out of the bed and put the sleeping Karupin in his place. Sakuno took to the cat as if it was a stuff animal. Ryoma smiled and then went to his computer.

Switching it on he began to play the song he had been humming for her. He then pulled out a sticky notes and placed them on the desk. He then let the song play on a soft level as to not to wake his princess and then he turned to the couch next to the computer.

**********The next morning**********

Before Sakuno had woken Ryoma had. Not usually the one to wake up early he got up and gathered his things for a shower. Before leaving for the connected bathroom he turned to the computer. He left a sticky note for his princess just in case she woke while he was gone. Then turning the music up a little higher he turned and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Sakuno woke to the sounds of soft mews and the same strange humming that had put her to sleep. She slowly woke sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Something beside her rolled toward her and rubbed against the exposed skin of her legs. Sakuno jumped and pulled the covers away.

She sighed as she saw the cream and brown cat curled next to her legs. She sat up and picked the cat up and cradled it in her arms. It was then that she saw the blue glow of a computer on out of the corner of her eye.

Sakuno slide out of the bed still carrying the cat as she walked toward the computer, she saw a music program running on the screen, but what really caught her eye was the small note posted to the edge of the computer.

_Just in the other room. Be back in a few minutes._

_-Ryoma_

Sakuno giggled and then sat at the computer. The song that had been playing was in English, but she could still understand a few broken words. As the words she heard came together she understood a little more, and then she was pulled into the captivating voice that she seemed to remember. She began to sing the words she knew and smiled as the song began to sound right in an odd way.

"Stop...Crying...I'm right here... hold tight.. here.. don't..cry..." but she was cut off by a louder version of the same voice coming form behind her.

"For one so small. You seem so strong." Sakuno turned and saw Ryoma standing across from her.

His hair still dripping wet from his shower. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and tan khaki shorts. His golden cat like eyes smirked at her for an unknown reason. He also wore a soft smile...yup that's right a smile NOT a smirk a SMILE!!!

He walked toward her and Sakuno turned all the way around in the chair so she faced him, Karupin still cradled in her arms. Ryoma scooped up the cat and placed him on the sofa next to the computer. Once he was done he turned and came back and scooped her up bridle-style making her squeal as she was hit by the now cold droplets.

He now carried her back to the bed. He set her down and then sat next to her. Sakuno brought all of her courage together and then made her move. She sat up and crawled into the open place between Ryoma's legs. Her head resting on his chest Ryoma responded by wrapping his arms around her petite waist. Sakuno then brought her hands up to hold his arms frightened that the warmth they held right then would leave.

"What does it mean?" Sakuno asked him softly.

"The song??" He asked back.

"Yes."

"Well how about I sing it to you?"

"K."

Ryoma picked up a remote that had been sitting on the table beside the bed. He turned up the volume on the computer with out moving and then chose the right song. To Sakuno's amazement he sang the song so she could understand this time.

**(This is the Japanese version of the song 'You'll be in my heart' this is the Japanese words just in English)**

_Please don't cry, look_ _It's all right_ _Because my hand will hold yours_ _And I'll always be by your side_ _You're not alone_ _To your little chest_ _Hold close a big dream_ _Let's nurture _ _Kindness with great care_ _At anytime_ _Yes; you'll be in my heart_ _I'll devote my love to you_ _Even if someone turns a back on you_ _Love will be deep, always_ _This world only believes in _ _The things that can be seen_ _Far down in the depth of your heart_ _There's a burning dream_ _At anytime_ _Yes; you'll be in my heart_ _To the day when my life ends_ _You'll illuminate_ _The darkness of your locked-up hope_ _Our love_ _Will even change destiny_ _Let's believe that it's the soul_ _That day joins the vow _ _To strength_ _At anytime_ _That's right; you'll be in my heart_ _An unchanging heart_ _For forever_ _(Woo Woo)_ _You'll be in my heart (always in my heart)_ _Your smiling face (is living)_ _To my chest (holding it close, always)_ _Always_ _All the time_ _At anytime_ _Always, always_ _Because by your side_ _I'll be here_ _By your side_ _I'll be here_

Sakuno was stunned. She felt a tear fall and then she smiled and turned to face him. His shocked look told her she had caught him off guard. She smiled and hugged him.

He laughed at her response before he unwrapped her arms form around him and then lifted her chin. He saw the love and hope and everything in her eyes and it surprised him so much that he couldn't help, but want to kiss her. So he did.

He leaned in and captured her lips. They were as sweet as cherries, yet as soft as rose petals. He got worried as she didn't respond, but soon she began to push back. Soon the two had to pull back for air, but as they looked into each other's eyes they knew that those cold white walls had been torn down in those few seconds.

Sakuno's signature pink blush graced her face as did Ryoma's smirk. The pair didn't want to leave this safe haven and return to the world. Sakuno felt a deep worry in the pit of her stomach as she thought about what would happen tomorrow at school. Ryoma must have seen it in her eyes for he quickly pecked her on the lips to catch her attention.

"Why worry? You're the only thing that is important in my life, and I'm not going to loss this feeling anytime soon. Tomorrow is tomorrow, they'll find out sooner or later." he said to her.

Instantly her worry left. She knew that he would protect her. He was her knight in shinning armor. He had been there from the start of the other night and will still be there on her parting day and even long after that.

Sakuno smiled and kissed him on the nose before getting up and walking to the door. She turned her head to look at his confused face. She smiled even brighter before turning around fully.

"Well my neko I need breakfast before I go home." She said before grabbing his jacket from the chair and running down the stairs.

After she had said that and had taken his jacket Ryoma bolted out of the bed and ran after her. The heavy foot steps woke the sleeping cat who just cocked his head to one side, before yawning and going back to sleep.


End file.
